C'est que, demain, il faudra vivre encore
by lysemma
Summary: L’aimait-elle suffisamment pour le laisser oublier ? . Cuddy face à un évènement qui la touche beaucoup plus qu’elle ne veut bien l’avouer. Angst.


Auteur : lysemma.

Disclamers : Pas à moi.

Pairing : Huddy. Plus ou moins…

**Spoilers ****: 5x24 "Both Sides Now". ****Révélation majeure, attention !**

Résumé : « L'aimait-elle suffisamment pour le laisser oublier ? ». Cuddy face à un évènement qui la touche beaucoup plus qu'elle ne veut bien l'avouer. Angst.

Note : J'ai tendance à me répéter mais, là encore, je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de moi sur ce coup ! Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'instaurer une sorte de rituel consistant à rajouter mon grain de sel dans les épisodes finaux de House M.D. alors, après tout, si ça peut plaire à quelqu'un…

J'ai écrit cette fic peu de temps après avoir vu l'épisode en question et, à l'époque, j'avais du mal à en voir les côtés positifs, ce qui explique ma tendance ici à broyer du noir… J'espère malgré tout que ça vous plaira !

* * *

C'est que, demain, il faudra vivre encore.

L'heure était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'elle rentra enfin chez elle, exténuée après une réunion interminable avec le conseil d'administration. Elle soupira en refermant la porte, sentant la fatigue accablante peser sur ses épaules. Comme toujours, depuis des mois.

Amy sortit alors de la cuisine et la rejoignit dans le vestibule, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonsoir Docteur Cuddy, l'accueillit-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

- Bonsoir. Tout s'est bien passé ?

- A merveille, répondit-elle en enfilant son manteau. Je viens de coucher la petite. J'aurais voulu attendre que vous rentriez pour que vous puissiez la voir, mais elle était épuisée.

- Vous avez bien fait, je ne tiens plus debout moi non plus. Merci d'avoir encore une fois accepté de faire des heures supp'. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis, après l'avoir saluée, sortit de la maison. Cuddy fixa le couloir vide un instant, happée par le silence soudain, angoissant. Réprimant un frémissement, elle se dirigea finalement vers la chambre de sa fille. Là, la pénombre régnait, seulement brisée par une petite luciole dont les motifs se projetaient sur le plafond. Elle pénétra sans bruit dans la pièce et s'approcha du berceau. L'enfant y dormait paisiblement. Sa mère sourit, attendrie, puis, avec délicatesse, remonta la couverture sous son menton. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque son regard se perdit par la fenêtre. Dehors, une nuit d'encre avait envahi les rues. Son sourire disparût alors, et un frisson parcourut son échine. La fugue du soleil lui faisait souvent cet effet désormais… Mais, s'arrachant à sa contemplation, elle tourna les talons sans bruit.

Face au miroir de la salle de bain, elle observa son reflet. Teint légèrement hâlée par les rayons estivaux, maquillage impeccable… Comme si rien n'avait vraiment changé. Parfois, elle se prenait presque à croire que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar… Presque. Seuls ses traits tirés par la fatigue la trahissaient.

Elle se noyait dans le travail pour ne pas sombrer, s'occupait de sa fille dès qu'elle rentrait, se montrant attentive à ses moindres besoins, parfois à outrance… Mais, elle avait beau essayer de le repousser, il y avait toujours ce moment ensuite, lorsque la nuit tombait, où ses ténèbres la rattrapaient. Où elle n'avait pas d'autre alternative que de penser à ce qu'elle cherchait désespérément à oublier.

Les larmes affluèrent sous ses paupières closes, mais elle les ravala en se maudissant de ne jamais parvenir à rester forte, une fois chez elle. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu surmonter son internement si les choses s'étaient déroulées différemment. Elle y était arrivée, au début. Jusqu'à ce que tout bascule.

_« Foreman vous remplace pour l'instant, mais, dès que vous irez mieux, vous récupérez votre poste._

_- Vous pouvez le lui laisser, mon poste. Je sortirai jamais de là. »_

_Cuddy soupira._

_« House, ne dites pas de bêtise ! Je sais que c'est dur d'être dans un endroit pareil, mais ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques mois, le temps que vous vous rétablissiez. Ensuite, vous pourrez revenir me pourrir la vie à Princeton. »_

_Elle lui sourit, mais son apparente bonne humeur était loin d'être contagieuse. Parfois, elle espérait encore que tout pourrait redevenir comme avant, que le House qu'elle connaissait depuis des années se manifesterait à nouveau grâce à une simple pique de sa part. Mais les désillusions se succédaient depuis des mois…_

_- J'ai des hallucinations !, s'emporta-t-il. Même si à force de me shooter ils arrivent à les faire disparaître et que je peux me barrer d'ici, aucun directeur d'hôpital sain d'esprit ne me permettra d'exercer, même pas vous ! D'ailleurs même moi je ne laisserais pas un dingue pratiquer…_

_- Vous n'êtes pas dingue. Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe…_

_- Non, une mauvaise passe, c'est quand un type se soûle tous les soirs pour oublier son chagrin, ou se bourre d'antidépresseurs, se drogue… Ne plus savoir faire la distinction entre la réalité et des hallucinations, ça c'est être taré ! Mais allez-y, voilez-vous la face. Vous êtes douée à ce jeu-là ! »_

_Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de sa mauvaise humeur. Sa vie tombait en ruine, elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer d'être en colère. Le tout était en plus probablement exacerbé par son traitement qui, quand il le ne le laissait pas amorphe, le rendait agressif, à bout de nerfs. Pourtant, elle détestait l'entendre se montrer si défaitiste, parce qu'il lui renvoyait sans cesse à la figure ses propres doutes, ses peurs tues. _

_« Vous ne pouvez pas laissez tomber House. Vous voulez retrouver votre vie d'avant, très bien, mais vous n'y arriverez pas si vous baissez les bras. »_

_Elle se pencha vers lui, au-dessus de la table, et poursuivit, malgré sa gorge nouée :_

_« Et si ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour vous battre, et bien faites-le pour Wilson, ou pour moi. Parce que le fait de vous voir enfermé ici et votre absence à l'hôpital sont devenus insupportables… Les choses vont s'arranger. Et ne dîtes pas le contraire, parce que je sais que c'est vrai, et parce que j'ai besoin de le croire. Ca ne peut pas se terminer de cette façon. » _

_Alors qu'elle parlait, elle lui avait saisi la main. Mais, à la fin de son discours, il la retira de la grip de ses doigts, et se frotta le visage avec lassitude. Le silence perdura un long moment entre eux, jusqu'à ce que House, les yeux baissés, finisse par le briser._

_« Vous êtes dans ma tête. Tout le temps. »_

_Un ange passa._

_« Quoi ? »_

_Cuddy fut surprise par cet aveu, mais là encore, les médicaments dont on l'abreuvait devaient y être pour quelque chose… Elle ne savait pas trop s'il lui avouait son attachement, ou s'il faisait simplement allusion à des hallucinations à son propos. Peut-être les deux…_

_« J'arrête pas de penser à vous, reprit-il d'une voix caverneuse, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, de vous... _voir_ alors que vous n'êtes pas là. Et j'ai besoin que ça s'arrête. J'ai besoin de vous sortir de mon crâne. Ou je vais devenir encore plus dingue que je ne le suis déjà… »_

_Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Etrangement, elle pressentait déjà que ce qui allait suivre ne lui plairait pas. _

_« House…_

_- Ne venez plus ici. »_

Et tout s'était terminé. Il était reparti dans sa chambre, refusant de l'écouter. Elle n'avait d'abord pas insisté, pensant que cela ne durerait que quelques jours. Que son traitement le rendait encore plus lunatique que de coutume. Pourtant, le temps avait passé et rien n'avait changé. Elle était retournée là-bas, mais il refusait toujours ses visites. Alors elle en avait été réduite, après des semaines, à pratiquement supplier Wilson de le convaincre de la voir. Juste une minute. Juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Elle savait qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour l'en persuader. En vain. House voulait tourner la page, pensant que cela l'aiderait à aller mieux. Que l'éloigner de lui pourrait le conduire à ne plus penser à elle, et ainsi à amoindrir ses visions. Et peut-être que cela lui serait bénéfique, en effet. Mais l'aimait-elle suffisamment pour le laisser l'oublier ?

Aujourd'hui encore, elle n'avait pas la réponse. Elle faisait tout pour respecter son choix néanmoins. Elle n'allait plus là-bas, prenait de ses nouvelles uniquement par le biais de Wilson, de temps en temps, et feignait de ne pas en être affectée… Mais au fond, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que ne plus être à ses côtés puisse être si dur. Elle aurait dû pourtant. Il avait été la constante de sa vie pendant plus de vingt ans.

Elle aurait pu tenter de faire la même chose. De renoncer. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas. Jamais. Elle avait essayé pourtant, tout au long des deux dernières décennies. Mais la distance et même son mariage avec Stacy n'avaient pas suffi à la décourager. Ou ne serait-ce que la convaincre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux, et qu'elle espérait en vain. Alors elle savait qu'un séjour en hôpital psychiatrique ne serait pas non plus assez.

Cependant, les semaines, les mois passant inexorablement, cette idée commençait à faire son chemin dans son esprit. A force de se confronter à la réalité, elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'ouvrir les yeux, même si elle ne l'acceptait toujours pas. Leur histoire pourrait finalement bel et bien s'achever avant même d'avoir commencée. C'était probablement ça le plus dur, peut-être même davantage que de le savoir là-bas, dans cet endroit hostile où il ne voulait pas d'elle. C'était probablement ça qui la poussait tous les jours à se gaver d'antidépresseurs.

Elle sourit amèrement devant l'ironie de la situation. Ils n'avaient partagé qu'une seule nuit. Pourtant, vingt ans plus tard, cet homme continuait à bouleverser sa vie chaque jour un peu plus. Les choses entre eux ne changeaient pas vraiment en fin de compte. Parce qu'il pouvait bien la blesser autant qu'il le voulait, elle persistait, malgré ça, à tout faire pour le maintenir dans son existence. Quitte à se briser. Avec les années, il était presque devenu un poison. Une drogue dont elle ne pouvait pas se passer. Et elle n'en prenait conscience que maintenant, alors qu'elle l'avait perdu. Forcée ainsi à une désintoxication dont elle ne voulait pas…

Elle le haïssait pourtant. De lui avoir fait vivre un enfer pendant des années, et de continuer aujourd'hui encore sans même le vouloir, ou le savoir. D'avoir laissé passé leur chance, multiplié les occasions manquées. D'avoir été vaincu par ses démons…

Elle renifla, puis secoua la tête. Elle ne devait plus penser elle non plus. Mais oublier, oublier pour survivre, même si c'était sans lui. C'était ça la clef. Et parvenir à faire taire la souffrance. Alors elle fouilla dans la pharmacie, et en sortit un tube de somnifères dont elle avala un cachet. Un rituel instauré depuis bien longtemps maintenant. La fatigue ne suffisait même plus à lui faire trouver le sommeil. _Même ses rêves, il les avait brisés._

Elle se traîna ensuite jusqu'à son lit sur lequel elle s'allongea, les larmes au bord de ses yeux rougis par le chagrin et la lassitude. Ils se perdirent dans la contemplation du plafond un instant, puis se fermèrent, presque malgré elle.

La douleur qui déchirait sa poitrine depuis des mois s'endormit alors avec elle, enfin. Mais, dans un état second, entre veille et assoupissement, elle réalisa qu'elle devrait pourtant l'affronter à nouveau, au réveil.

_C'est que, demain, il faudra vivre encore_.*

* * *

* Le titre ainsi que la dernière phrase sont extraits du livre _Le Magasin des suicides _de Jean Teulé que je conseille d'ailleurs à tous les amateurs de sarcasmes et d'humour noir…

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont eu le courage d'arriver jusque là, et plus encore à ceux qui me laisseront une review, histoire de me dire ce qu'ils ont pensé de tout ça…


End file.
